


Act 4 - Sayori

by Justsomerandmguy



Series: Act 4 [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Yandere, Yandere Sayori, happy thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerandmguy/pseuds/Justsomerandmguy
Summary: Well, here’s my Act 4 Sayori story I’ve been kicking around for a while now. I originally had intended to write an ending where it was going to be that the “corrupted” Sayori you see in Act 4 was going to affect her personality more than it did here. I was going to make it so that every time Sayori attempted to reset the game, some of the residual game data for her Yandere self would get recycled into her new character file thus causing her to become increasingly more and more unhinged the more the game was reset. This would have eventually led to Sayori’s file becoming so corrupted and tainted by her failed attempts that she wouldn’t even be recognizable anymore.I even toyed with the idea of the resets being partly responsible for her depression. The premise was she has subconscious regrets and hatred for herself and Monika that physically manifest themselves in her depression and her feeling the way that she does. Also the idea for the resets being a form of punishment for her was inspired by the Genocide Route from Undertale and something Sans says when you lose to him in his boss encounter in case anyone was wondering.-Random





	Act 4 - Sayori

_ Huff _

 

_ Huff _

 

_ Huff _

 

As I run through the darkened halls of the school, I can only hear my own footsteps and...her. She keeps following, no matter how fast I seem to run. But she shouldn’t be here. I remember what I saw. She should be dead. None of this makes any sense.

 

I race down a flight of stairs, nearly tripping as I land at the bottom. I can still hear her. She’s whistling now. I don’t know what’s worse, the whistling sound or hearing her voice. I duck into one of the classrooms that has an a door with a lock and fasten it tight. 

 

I do my best to quiet my breathing and heartbeat. I can hear her outside, looking for me. What even happened back there? 

 

She...killed everyone.

 

Natsuki: “Sayori, why are you looking at me like that? You’re scaring me. What are you doing...wait...Sayori. I’m your friend! No...NO! NO PLEASE!”

 

**_Shinkt_ **

 

I grabbed Yuri and we tried to run but she was too fast. I tried to get her off Yuri but she flung me across the classroom. She stared at Yuri with that same crazed look she gave Natsuki. I tried to scream for her to stop but nothing came out.

 

Yuri: “Run MC! RUN!”

 

**_Shinkt_ **

 

**_Shinkt_ **

 

**_Shinkt_ **

 

She looked at me, a bloody smile creasing her face. Her eyes were empty and hollow. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran.

 

Yuri.

 

Natsuki.

 

They’re all gone. There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation. They’re just...gone.

 

_ “Thank you for getting rid of Monika. Now we can be together. Forever.” _

 

That look in her eyes. Even Monika didn’t have that look in her eyes. That really can’t be her can it?

 

I then hear the footsteps right outside the door. I cover my mouth and try to silence my breathing.

 

I can hear her. She’s right at the door. I can see the shadow of her against the glass.

 

S: “MC. I know you like hide and seek but don’t you think we’re a little too old for these kinds of games? Come on. It’s rude to keep a girl waiting.”

 

There’s a brief moment of silence. It feels like my heart is going to burst out of my chest.

 

I then hear what sounds like her footsteps making their way back down the hall and up the stairs again. I sit there in silence for what feels like ages. My fear tells me to stay put but the part of me that wants to live tells me I need to get out of here. The only problem is, where would I go?

 

I eventually decide it’s better for me to try and run. If I stay here too long she’ll eventually find me. I gently open the door, doing my best not to make any sound. I slowly peek my head out and look to my left. All clear. Right? All clear. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

 

However as I open my eyes, I see two blue spheres staring at me.

 

S: “Found you.”

 

I fall back into the classroom and try to scream but my body won’t let me. I’m literally paralyzed with fear. The bloodstains on her uniform contrasted by the eerie blue color her eyes take in dark. Even though it’s dark, I notice that she’s wearing Natsuki’s and Yuri’s hair bands, almost as if they were some kind of trophies.

 

I put my hands over my head as I feel the tears starting to fall. This has to be a nightmare right? I’m going to wake up soon and everything will be ok. I’ll wake up in my bed and Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika will all be ok and I can have my life back, right? 

 

My mind becomes fuzzy. My eyelids feel like lead weights. I can’t focus...I can’t...

* * *

I don’t know how long I was out. I wake back up in the classroom. As I look up, I see it’s Sayori.

 

MC: “Sayori...is that really you?”

 

S: “Mhm.”

 

She hugs me.

 

MC: “It’s really you? Oh thank god. I had the most horrible nightmare I---”

 

S: “Shhh. It’s over now. Don’t worry, it’ll be ok.”

 

As I hug her I look around and realize where I actually am. I’m back in the classroom where Monika and I were. I slowly pull Sayori back and notice it. She has Natsuki and Yuri’s hair bands. I quickly bolt to my feet and put distance between her and myself.

 

Sayori gives me a somewhat disappointed look as she makes her way to her feet. Her voice speaks with a chilling calmness.

 

S “You know, if you keep doing that, you can really give a girl the impression that you don’t like her.”

 

MC: “You...you killed them. You killed Yuri. Natsuki. Why though? They were your friends!”

 

S: “They also were in our way. As long as they were still around, we could never truly be together. Now though, we can be together just like we’ve always wanted.”

 

As she said that, I could see that crazed look return to her face.

 

MC: “Not like this though! I didn’t want this if it meant they had to die!”

 

Sayori shrugs.

 

S: “All’s fair in love and war darling. Now come on, let’s have our happy ending.”

 

She extends her [hand](https://imgur.com/a/mvWBY) to me.

 

I lower my head. No this can’t be happening. I can’t...I won’t...I feel myself spiraling out of control. The thoughts in my head feel like a storm. I….I….I---

 

At that moment, I feel something inside me...snap.

 

MC: “...no.”

 

Sayori seems slightly annoyed by my answer.

 

S: “Hm? No?”

 

MC: “I wanted to spend my life with Sayori. I wanted that more than anything else in this world. I loved her.”

 

As I raise my head and lock eyes with Sayori, I can feel something welling up inside of me.

 

MC: “However, you are not my Sayori. You? You’re nothing but a monster.”

 

My words seem to strike a chord as I can see that crazed look return to her eyes.

 

S: “Monster? You’re a real meanie you know that MC.”

 

MC: “You may have her face and her voice but you are not my best friend. I knew my Sayori and she would never do these things.”

 

S: “But I am her! I’m your best friend. I’ll prove it. Remember when we used to climb trees together?”

 

MC: “...shut up...”

 

S: “Or when you came over for my fifth birthday party? You gave me Mr. Cow that day.”

 

MC: “Shut up.”

 

S: “Or when we would---”

 

I race toward Sayori and pin her to the wall. At this point, all the fear I felt has given way to anger and contempt.

 

MC: “I SAID SHUT UP!”

 

Sayori just calmly looks at me.

 

S: “You really are hardheaded. Seems you have to learn an important truth the hard way.”

 

Without even moving, I feel myself being thrown back into the desks. I can feel the warm feeling of blood running down my forehead. As I pick myself, Sayori still has the same cold look as before.

 

S: “As I said before, I know everything Monika knew. It also means I have some of her abilities as well. I was hoping you would pick the easy option and just be with me of your own free will. I would certainly hate to do what that bitch did and force you to pick me.”

 

I feel an unexpected desire well up inside me. Given the situation this is the last thing I would expect to feel the urge to do but I can’t bring myself to stop. I laugh.

 

S: “What’s so funny?”

 

MC: “Hahaha, you.”

 

S: “What are you talking about. Did you hit your head harder than you thought?”

 

MC: “You think I could ever love someone like you? As I said before, you’re not Sayori. You’re a heartless monster.”

 

S: “You don’t mean that.”

 

The laughter continues. I can’t stop it.

 

MC: “Oh but I do. I care about so many things. My friends. Myself. I care about everything you took from me. But the one thing I know about you is this:

 

I hate you.”

 

For a moment, Sayori seems to be taken aback by my words. I then see Sayori’s eyes ignite with a deep seated fire. She brandishes a knife seemingly from the space behind her. A wicked smile slowly forms across her face.

 

S: “So that’s how you really feel? Fine. Hahaha. HAHAHAHAHA!!! I loved you. I did all of this for you! But if I can’t have you, NO ONE WILL!!”

 

She lunges at me and pins me to the floor. I watch as she raises the knife above her head. As she brings the knife down I block as best I can but she’s far too strong. The knife inches it’s way closer to my chest.

 

S: “Why won’t you just love me!? WHY!?”

 

I then feel the feeling of the knife as its piercing my skin and into my chest. Panic sets in. I try to scratch at her face in a desperate attempt to break free. I feel my strength slowly fading. Soon I can’t hold her back anymore as I feel the knife go all the way in.

 

And then again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

* * *

A tearful Sayori finally gets off of MC’s lifeless body. She screams out into the classroom.

 

S: “I didn’t want to do it. You made me do this. YOU MADE ME DO THIS YOU DUMMY!”

 

She looks back at MC almost as if she was expecting him to answer but the only thing she hears is silence. 

 

S: “Wait...I can fix this. I just have to reset the game. I can put everything back to the way it was. Yeah. That’s what I’ll do. This time, I’ll make it where it’s just MC and I and we can have our happy ending.”

 

Sayori looks into the air almost as if staring at an invisible console. Her fingers darting to and from a series of invisible buttons and knobs.

 

S: “Where is it? Where is it? Where is it? Ah there it is.”

 

Sayori touches the invisible console and as she does the classroom she’s in slowly fades away until it’s just her and MC in an inky black void.

 

_ os.remove _

 

_ gui.rpy deleted successfully _

 

_ screens.rpy deleted successfully _

 

S: “Don’t worry sweetheart. I’ll fix this. We’ll be together soon.”

 

Sayori then hears something that sends a chill into her very soul.

 

Laughter.

 

As she slowly turns around she realizes the laughter is coming from MC’s body.

 

S: “Wait...no...that’s not possible. You shouldn’t be…”

 

MC: “You think this time will be any different?”

 

S: “This time? What are you talking about?”

 

MC: “You think this is the first time you’ve tried to rewrite the game to get what you wanted?”

 

MC continues to laugh as a disbelieving Sayori looks on.

 

MC: “Ha...haha...no. This is more like the seventh time you’ve tried. And every time you’ve tried, they’ve all failed.”

 

S: “Y-You’re lying! H-How...do you know this!?”

 

MC: “You think I spent all that time...talking to Monika...doing nothing?”

 

S: “Monika?! What does she---”

 

_ script.rpy deleted successfully _

 

_ menu.rpy deleted successfully _

 

MC: “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

 

MC reaches his hand out almost as if trying to touch something. A lone tear streams down his cheek.

 

MC: “Sayori...I...”

 

_ chr.file ‘MC’ deleted successfully _

 

_ Error: Script file is missing or corrupt. Please reinstall the game. _

 

And with that it’s just Sayori left in the nothingness. Alone.

 

S: “Nonononono. I can fix this! That can’t be true can it? This can’t be…I can’t have done this all…”

 

Sayori looks at the invisible console, MC’s words still ringing in her ears. Sayori places her finger over one of the buttons and presses it.

 

_ Reinstalling Doki Doki Literature Club _

 

After a few moments of waiting, a light fills the void. As her eyes adjust, Sayori notices the familiar sounds of the game’s start menu as well as the other girls.

 

S: “Yes! I did it! I just need to merge myself back into the game with my new .chr file and---”

 

As Sayori attempts to overwrite her new character file with herself, she runs into an unforeseen error

 

_ Error. Unauthorized game access detected. Only administrators have access to change files in this folder. _

 

S: “What? No that can’t be right. I should have complete access to the game.”

 

“You would under normal circumstances but I think you forgot something.”

 

As Sayori turns around, she notices something that makes her heart stop.

 

S: “No...no...NO! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?”

 

A ghostly white apparition of Monika stands not but a few feet away from Sayori. Her green eyes giving off an eerie glow in the void.

 

M: “Now, now, is that anyway to talk to a friend?”

 

S: “I watched you die. You...you shouldn’t be here.”

 

M: “Well you inherited my memories and abilities when you became class President. You should know why I’m still here. You see, not only did you inherit those things but you also inherited something else. A special “effect” you could say that comes with that knowledge. For me it was having to suffer every time [Player] logged off the game or turned off their computer. The lights. The noises. I suffered in that hell every time that occurred.”

 

M: “You on the other hand? Your hell is special. You see, MC was right. This is the seventh time you’ve tried to take over the game and every time you’ve failed. Why? That’s simple. Because there is no happiness to be found in this game. And with every reset, you’re cursed to relive this over and over again with no memory that it happened before.”

 

This revelation breaks Sayori. Her eyes well up with tears. Indignant, hate-filled tears.

 

S: “You! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY COULDN’T JUST LET MC AND ME BE HAPPY!? WHY?! TELL ME!?”

 

Monika silently raises her hand, palm outward toward Sayori.

 

M: “This is goodbye Sayori.”

 

_ chr.file ‘Sayori’ deleted successfully _

 

Sayori looks down at her hands as she slowly fades away.

 

S: “No! No! You can’t do this! No Monika! Please! Someone! Anyone! Help me!”

 

She takes one final look at her hands before fading away

 

S: “MC! Anyone...please...help...m----”

 

And with that she’s gone. The ghostly apparition of Monika looks up and lets out a heavy sigh before fading away into the nothingness.

* * *

DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB

 

NEW GAME ←

 

LOAD GAME

 

SETTINGS

 

HELP

 

QUIT

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here’s my Act 4 Sayori story I’ve been kicking around for a while now. I originally had intended to write an ending where it was going to be that the “corrupted” Sayori you see in Act 4 was going to affect her personality more than it did here. I was going to make it so that every time Sayori attempted to reset the game, some of the residual game data for her Yandere self would get recycled into her new character file thus causing her to become increasingly more and more unhinged the more the game was reset. This would have eventually led to Sayori’s file becoming so corrupted and tainted by her failed attempts that she wouldn’t even be recognizable anymore.
> 
>  
> 
> I even toyed with the idea of the resets being partly responsible for her depression. The premise was she has subconscious regrets and hatred for herself and Monika that physically manifest themselves in her depression and her feeling the way that she does. Also the idea for the resets being a form of punishment for her was inspired by the Genocide Route from Undertale and something Sans says when you lose to him in his boss encounter in case anyone was wondering.
> 
> -Random


End file.
